


Behind Blue Eyes

by WhatsInAName99



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/WhatsInAName99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they found each other, Jack and Elsa were alone. They could never have known they would take comfort in each other. Or how it would end. Or that they were destined for greater things than this. Jelsa that will eventually have a bittersweet ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god here I go again making crossovers I don't even freaking LIKE! If you have ever been to my DA page and stumbled across a little thing I love/hate to call NightRanged, you know what I'm talking about. I have never, EVER been a Jelsa fan, but I was watching Frozen with my daughter and then this popped into my head and my stupid muse (who is currently refusing to help me finish Nightmares) buzzed in my face for a fucking MONTH and finally I just screamed "FINE! I'll write it damnit!" Well, I have followers who are Jelsa fans so maybe someone will like it. And actually I like how it is turning out so far.

**Chapter 1 In Jack's POV**

It had been a decade. Jack Frost had been roaming the world, flying from place to place bringing the snow behind him for a decade. His debut haroled in the beginning of winter and the snowflakes gently landing one childrens noses brought joy to the worlds young and innocent. And when the children laughed and smiled, Jack did as well, because deep inside of him he knew he had a purpose. But he didn't not know what that purpose could possibly be.

Because Jack Frost was alone. No matter where he went, no matter how many flurries swirled forth from the shepherds staff he rode, no matter how many smiles and laughs and playful romps in the freshly fallen snow he facilitated, not one single person ever saw him, heard his voice, or even knew he existed.

And he didn't even know why.

...

It was early autumn on the Scandinavian coast. The full moon of midnight lit up the crystal clear waters of the fjords of Arandale as if the water was a mirror and the sky was a lovely woman admiring her reflection in it. Jack Frost flew low over the gentle waves. His reflection stared back at him as he gazed down.

"At least you can always see me," he sighed and ran his fingertips across the surface of the water, sending out ripples and distorting the image of his pale face.

His aimless flight eventually lead to the royal castle of Arendale. Only a handful of sentries patrolled the guardtowers, making the castle seem eerily empty. Even at night, a castle should at least feel more alive. On closer look, Jack noticed that the shutters were pulled on every window, and some were even barred. The gates were barred, chained and bolted. The rust on the locks indicated that they had been so for quite some time.

"What's going on in this place?" Jack wondered aloud. In his curiosity, he circled the castle for a time he couldn't measure. Aside from the off-putting locks and bars, nothing really caught his eye. He was about to continue on his way until he passed one window and heard a faint voice.

"I don't know why this is happening," the small voice said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack stopped and peered into the only open window in the entire castle. It was a little girl's bedroom, and sitting on the edge of the bed holding a red haired doll with her back turned to the window was a little blonde girl in a dark blue satin nightgown. Jack slipped through the window and walked slowly towards the child.

"I feel so lonely," the blonde grill said to the red haired doll. "I can't play with Anna, I can't go to the balls or tea parties. I didn't even get a birthday party this year." The girl sniffled and her shoulders shook with a sob. "I hate being alone all the time!"

"Yeah. I feel your pain, kid."

The blonde girl clutched the doll tightly against her chest, stood up and spun around to face Jack. "Who are you!" The girl screamed. "What are you doing in my bedroom? You aren't allowed in here. I'm calling the guards!"

The child opened her mouth to scream but Jack defensively raised his hands. "No, no, wait, you..." Jack stopped and the girl made no sound. "Wait...you can actually...actually see me?"

The girl, mouth still opened and ready to scream, nodded her head.

Jack just stood, dumbfounded and stunned, staring at the little girl who was obviously able to hear and even see him. When the spectacular reality finally set in, he laughed. He laughed and he leaped and he twirled around on his staff, watching the childs face transform from terrified to amazed.

"Wow!" the child exclaimed, "How are you doing that?"

Jack landed back on his feet. "I'm magic!" he answered simply.

The child gasped. "So am I!" Look!" She held out the doll she had been clutching, showing Jack that it was covered in thick frost crystals.

Jack was once again astounded. Not only did this little girl who couldn't be older than eight years old actually see him, know the pain of absolute loneliness, but her powers were even almost exactly like his own. "Look." Jack said and tapped his staff on the floor. Paisley patterns of ice spread across the floor and up the walls of the large bedroom.

The girl smiled widely and laughed. "Wow. I never knew there was anyone else like me." She held out one small hand to Jack. "I'm Princess Elsa of Arendale."

Jack smiled and shook Elsa's hand. Instead of going through him like a ghost, her hand met with solid flesh and bone. "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

 

**Chapter 1.5 in Elsa's POV**

It had been a year.

Elsa had been locked in her bedroom, unable to control the icy curse inside her and being isolated form everything she knew and loved because of it for a year. Anna knocked on her door several times a day begging her to come out and play, to build a snowman with her, to take a walk in castle gardens with her, to go horseback riding with her, or simply to talk to her. But Elsa knew that even being near Anna would put her in danger, because her magic could hurt her again. Even her own parents kept their safe distance. Elsa knew they loved her dearly, but she also knew they were afraid of what she was capable of.

Elsa was alone. She tried to control her powers, she tried to bury her emotions deep down so that they did not shoot out from her fingertips in the form of deadly ice. But no matter what she did, she radiated cold and everything she touched froze solid. She was helpless. She was cursed.

And she didn't even know why.

...

Elsa could tell by the bright full moon high in the sky that it was well past midnight, but the young princess was anxious and restless. She had given up on sleep hours ago and had passed the time combing and braiding her hair, and then doing the same to her favorite doll, the only birthday gift that she had asked for on her birthday last year. It had sparkling green eyes and beautiful flowing red hair, just like her sister Anna. Holding the doll made her feel close to her sister and was the only thing that comforted her at her loneliest times. Times like tonight, when she could look out her bedroom window (that she was not supposed to open at night but did anyway) at the beautiful moonlight shining off the cool clear water of the fjord.

Elsa sighed sadly and cradles her Anna doll in her arms. She slumped onto the edge of her bed, staring at her bedroom door that she wished she could open and slide down the hall in her socks to Anna's room. "I don't know why this is happening," she said to the doll. "Did I do something wrong?" She often wondered such things; wondered is she was locked away with her powers as punishment for something terrible she didn't know she did. She wished someone would tell her what she did to deserve to be separated from her sister, her friends, and her entire life. "I feel so lonely. I can't play with Anna, I can't go to the balls or tea parties. I didn't even get a birthday party this year." She sniffled and a tear dripped from her eye, freezing on her cheek. "I hate being alone all the time!"

Suddenly Elsa heard a voice behind her. It sounded like a young man, from what little she knew of young men's voices. "Yeah. I feel your pain, kid," The voice behind her said.

Elsa protectively drew the Anna doll in closer. She stood and turned to see who could possible be behind her. Before her isolation, Elsa had heard some of the older boys around the castle telling terrible stories of a man made of shadow who terrorized children and devoured their dreams at night. For less than a second she feared it might be such a creature. But who she saw was a young man, very slender and pale. His hair was as glistening white as freshly fallen snow. He wore ragged peasant cloths and held a long shepherds staff.

"Who are you!" She girl screamed. "What are you doing in my bedroom? You aren't allowed in here. I'm calling the guards!"

Elsa opened her mouth to scream but the boy defensively raised his hands. "No, no, wait, you..." he protested. Elsa kept herself ready to scream for help, but listened to the ragged peasant boy. "Wait...you can actually...actually see me?"

Elsa wondered why he would be surprised that she was able to see him. He was in her bedroom wasn't he, and hadn't he spoken to her? She nodded yes.

The ragged boy just stood, dumbfounded and stunned, staring Elsa like he was seeing some sort of fantastic anomaly. Then he laughed. He laughed and he leaped and he twirled around on his staff, doing somersaults in the air like Elsa had never even dreamed of.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed, no longer feeling afraid of the strange boy. "How are you doing that?"

He landed back on his feet. "I'm magic!" he answered simply.

Elsa gasped. "So am I!" Look!" She held out her Anna doll, showing the boy that it was covered in thick frost crystals.

"Look." The boy said and tapped his staff on the floor. Paisley patterns of ice spread across the floor and up the walls of the large bedroom.

Elsa smiled widely and laughed. She was astounded. This boy was alone just like her, and he had the same ability to freeze whatever he touched. "Wow. I never knew there was anyone else like me." She held out one small hand to the magic ice boy. "I'm Princess Elsa of Arendale."

The boy smiled and took Elsa's hand. "I'm Jack Frost."


End file.
